Scars from the past
by Roman312
Summary: Hiccup is made to leave in a rush but what will happen when he finally finds a new home it is invaded and Berk is in danger will he save his old home that made his life a living hell threw all the ups and down will Hiccup and his new friends find a place to settle down and live in peace with dragons.(Sorry awful summary) Hiccupxoc.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh what am I going to do"asks a 15 year old boy to his best friend a night fury named Toothless.

Toothless coons in response.

"yeah maybe we should leave"the boy named Hiccup says dissrested.

"HICCUP"a voice yells out of nowhere.

"ok it's disided let's go"Hiccup quietly says to Toothless as he try's to get on him only to trip and fall before he can get on.

"HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU"the voice yells again.

out of the corner of his eye hiccup sees stunning blond hair"crap it's Astrid quick bud hid somewhere and I'll call her into the cove and then you jump out and attack he but only knock her out then we will make it look like I died"Hiccup quickly and quitely says.

Toothless quickly complies and hides behind a rock.

"ASTRID IM IN HERE"Hiccup yells out to her.

"Wow this place is awesome"Astrid says amazed at the beautiful cove.

"so what did you want Astrid last I checked you hated me"Hiccup asks sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I've got some questions for you" Astrid angrily replies.

Then a roar came from across the cove Astrid quickly turns around and sees Toothless the spins around and knocks Hiccup over whailst saying "Hiccup get down" panick.

Astrid quickly gets up and doges Toothless's attack with the left claw but runs into the right claw witch knocks her out cold.

"Great job bud" Hiccup praises"but now how do we make it look like I died" Hiccup asks.

Then Toothless Starts blasting the cove.

"HEY HEY stop the Toothless"Hiccup practically yells "wait don't stop it will look like a fight keep going" Hiccup says excitedly.

Toothless snorts _like yeah of course I was gonna keep going anyway._

Wailst Toothless was blasting hiccup runs over to the lake and looks for something "yes I found it" Hiccup tells pull out the dagger that he threw in the lake when he first meat Toothless.

Toothless looks at him confused and then warblers at Hiccup.

"Look bud we can't just have some random blasts they might come looking for me" Hiccup explains.

Toothless scoffs _yeah right they will come looking for you if what you told me is true then they will probably be happy your dead._

"Wow thanks for the emotional support bud" hiccup sarcastically remarks.

 **5 minuets later**

"Ok all done now let's get out of here before she wakes up and no where not killing her"Hiccup says as he hops on Toothless flays away to unknown lands "it's just you and me bud"

 **Astrid POV**

Astrid wakes up with a splitting headache "ahh what happened there was Hiccup and then a NIGHT FURY" Astrid screams as she sits bold upright. As she scans around the once beautiful cove now covered in buns and blood.

" No No no no no HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU" Astrid yells.

"What do I do I need to get to Stoick" Astrid says to herself as she takes of sprinting towards the village.

 **Snotlout fishlegs tuffnut ruffnut POV**

 **"** No there is no point in reading the dragon manual fish" snotlout argues.

" Yes there is snotlout just think about" fishlegs starts before he is cut off by tuffnut saying "hey is that Astrid"

" yeah but why is her right arm covered in blood" asks ruffnut

"I don't no sister but we could ask her" tuffnut responds.

 **Astrid POV**

"HELP" Astrid screams

all the Vikings start to crowd around her then Gobber runs forward.

"what's wrong lass you look terrible" Gobber asks

"it's not me we should be worrying about it's hiccup" Astrid responds.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM" Gobber yells at her with worry in his eyes.

"What happened to who" asks none other than Stoick the vast.

everyones eyes are glued to Stoick.

And that's the end of the first chapter I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive so try to help me and if you have any ideas than I'm open but for now I'm out

Roman321


	2. Chapter 2

Wow someone read that thank you for reading that and I need help I need some of names and how long should it be until Hiccup returns to Berk please answer and one more thing I will not be uploading chapters as often as this normally but I'm on holidays so I got time now another thing was that last chapter a good amount of words 664 do you want more or less or is that good now on with the story

 **Hiccup POV**

"There's so much we could do bud we could go and find our own island"Hiccup suggests

Toothless coons like _why don't we find a tribe to live with and teach them to ride dragons?_

 _"_ i will never live with anyone again I mean what if they contact my father and he comes for me What then" Hiccup replies.

Then a low grumble is head by Hiccup "What was that" Hiccup Ask's Toothless panicky.

 **Stoick POV**

"What happened to who" asked none other than Stoick the vast

"um sir it's about hiccup" Astrid answers sheepishly.

"What happened to Hiccup Astrid" asks Stoick worried.

" I I don't know but I think he was killed by a" Astrid starts but Stoick interrupts "HE WAS KILLED" Stoick screamed "by what what killed him" Stoick asked full of remorse whilst falling to his knees and half crying.

"I think that it was a night fury" Astrid says on the brink of tears a collective grasp was heard by the villagers clearly in shock.

"wait didn't Hiccup say he shot down a night fury during the last raid" said snotlout in disbelief of the news" Astrid where did he um die "snotlout quickly follows up with.

"just of ravens point"said Astrid full on crying now and most of the village has heard the news and is flocking to hear more about it.

"um but isn't that where he said it went Down"tuffnut said acting more mature than normal.

"who knows how to get there"Stoick asks mournfully

the crowd of villagers have no clue and most of them say "I don't know" "I've never been in the forest""nope I'm sorry chief"

"maybe one of Hiccups journals has something" a random villager says

"I'll take you chief" a clearly distressed Astrid says

"thank you Astrid" Stoick replies thankful

 **Hiccup POV**

"What was that" hiccup asks Toothless panicky

toothless laughs

"wait that was you"then the rumble again "ahh your hungry"Hiccup says happily

Toothless coons happily too

"hey lets go land on that island over there bud"Hiccup says as he directs Toothless over to the island as they come to a stop hiccup hops of and looks around "looks like there's a stream over there how bout some fish bud"

Toothless coons in response

 **6 hours later**

"Bud looks like it's getting dark wanna do one more lap then go in"

Toothless snorts like _yeah obviously when don't I want to do another lapk_

"Ok then let's go" Hiccup starts before realising that there is a fire on the island "hey bud you see that fire"

Toothless nods and flys towards it hiccup hears some chatter but in a language that he doesn't know

"Bud I'm gonna go and check them out and see what they are doing here you stay on that cliff so you don't scare them come land up there and I'll go down" Hiccup explains

when Hiccup gets of he starts the trek down the hill to the camp but on the way down he trips and fall down to there camp itch is about 50 meters down a hill.

"whehd dgdz yebd" a guy yells at him with blond hair flicked to the sid with a very slight tan with brown eyes in a blue top and brown pants with his axe drawn at Hiccup all Hiccup can say is "don't hurt me" and then yell "STAY"

Wow clumsy hiccup but that is the end of this chapter and if you did not read the text block at the start then please do but for now I'm out

Roman321


End file.
